Love is Sick
by Mellierox66
Summary: One-Shot. Incest. Don't like, don't read. Shiori is apparently Sasuke's twin and Itachi's younger sister. What happens when she develops an unhealthy interest in her twin? R&R SasukexOC Incest.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only Shiori and any other original characters I bring into the story. Enjoy.

The sun shone high in the sky and the weather couldn't be any nicer. There wasn't a cloud in sight and Shiori had finally managed to graduate the Academy. She finally got to be a Genin. It wasn't much but it was the road to her eventual success as a ninja.

Everyone in her class was assigned to their teams. Only Shiori remained. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be teamed with two other people.

Iruka-sensei asked her to follow him. She complied although hesitantly. He seemed to move with a bit of determination. Her curiosity seemed to get the better of her.

"Iruka-sensei, where are we going?"

Iruka tilted his head to the side. "The Hokage's office."

Shiori's eyebrows knit together. "Why?"

"I guess you'll find out when we get there." He grinned at her. Shiori was beginning to get anxious. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and unwillingly followed behind Iruka.

Upon arriving at the Hokage's office, Shiori was asked to have a seat. She felt uncomfortable in her situation.

The Hokage leaned his head against his hands, his pipe emitting a long stream of smoke.

"Shiori, do you know your last name?"

"O-of course it's Han-"

He cut her off. "Your _real_ last name."

Shiori was completely and utterly confused. "What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You're familiar with the Uchiha Massacre incident, no?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?"

He leaned back and sighed. "It is said that Sasuke Uchiha is the last remaining of his clan, besides Itachi."

Shiori looked at him as if to say 'Go on'.

He rummaged through a file on his desk until he found the paper he was looking for. He slid it across his desk toward her.

She eyed him, looking for any kind of hint as to what information the paper held. She found none and turned the paper over. It was a birth certificate dating back thirteen years ago. The name read Uchiha Shiori. Her arms started shaking and she slammed the paper back on his desk.

"And you expect me to believe this is true?" She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded when she was so shocked and angry.

"Yes. We were waiting until you were a Genin to tell you. It was one of Itachi's requests. "

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. How could she have been living a lie for all of these years? She suddenly didn't even know herself anymore.

"So what is Sasuke to me? A cousin? A nephew maybe?" She sniffled before looking up at the Hokage.

He inhaled slowly then said. "A brother."

-FOUR YEARS LATER-

Shiori decided to leave the Leaf Village when she turned fourteen. She couldn't handle the lies the village kept from her. They kept her past from her. And she kept seeing Sasuke everywhere she went.

Flashes of her life in the Uchiha compound came every now and again. She was too young at the time to remember everyone's faces. She only saw blurs where their eyes, noses, and mouths should be.

She met Itachi after looking for him for months. You could say it was a happy reunion. Itachi told Shiori about what happened all those years ago. She immediately felt sorry for her older brother. She knew he wasn't going to tell Sasuke the truth. She knew Sasuke would kill Itachi. She also knew this was Itachi's plan all along.

It had been almost three years since she saw Itachi. She heard Sasuke killed him already. It pained her everyday to think about it.

Actually, she wasn't sure if Sasuke even knew she was his sister. Or twin for that matter. They were in the same class but never actually acknowledged each other's existence. What made her even more sad was the fact that she always kind of liked Sasuke. Not as a friend, but as someone she was interested in. She was disgusted with herself for still feeling that way. In fact, the feeling had grown after four years. She made herself sick.

-Months later-

Shiori was on a hunt to find Sasuke. She needed to know if she knew of their sibling status. But most of all, she wanted to see him. She couldn't help herself anymore.

After looking through various villages and forests, she finally found someone who claimed to have seen him. Shiori thanked the person and went to the hotel she heard he was in earlier.

She got the room number and slowly walked up the stairs. She hesitated in front of his room.

What if he didn't remember her? What if he didn't believe her or even killed her? It's not like it mattered much anyway. She had nothing to live for now except Sasuke.

Her body seemed to move on its own as her hand reached up and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling and saw a shadow engulf the peep hole.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a half-dressed Sasuke with his katanas gripped firmly.

"What do you want?" She looked down on her as if she was nothing compared to him.

"Do you not remember me, Sasuke?" Shiori tilted her head to the side like she used to years ago.

Sasuke looked deep in thought before realization came. "Shiori, right? I thought you left the Leaf Village. Why did you come after me?"

"I need to have a talk with you if that's okay." She narrowed her eyes as Sasuke hesitantly opened the door wider allowing her to come in.

She shrugged off her jacket and laid it across a chair. She made sure to wear a cleavage-showing shirt incase she were to actually see Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed how much skin she now showed and faced away from her. She pouted as she sat on his bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked rather coldly.

"Now Sasuke, don't talk so coldly toward me." She pouted more and rested her head on her hand. "Come sit down, I'll tell you."

Sasuke sat down on the bed next to Shiori and made sure not to let his guard down. "Well? Spit it out."

She sighed then began. "Sasuke, do you remember the Uchiha Massacre?"

He growled. "What of it?"

Shiori looked at him then said "Do you remember anyone else being with you? You know, like someone else who survived?"

He glared down at her. "No. I was the only one."

She narrowed her eyes and turned toward him. "Think harder, Sasuke. There was someone else. Do you remember that?"

He growled and managed to glare harder. "No. I was the only one."

Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. She tried to hide them from her brother but failed. "You don't remember having a sister at all?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly then looked down at the sheets beneath him. "I do. But she died along with everyone else."

Shiori gaped at him. He thought she was dead. "N-no. She's alive."

Sasuke pinned her down on the bed. His hands wrapped tightly around her wrists. She blushed slightly at the position they were in.

Sasuke looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me everything you know about her."

Shiori parted her lips to give her reply. "I am her, brother."

Sasuke frowned at her answer. "You expect me to believe you?" He climbed off of her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Here's my birth certificate."

He sneered. "Anyone could make a fake birth certificate."

Shiori looked around in thought. How could she prove that she was his sister? She had an idea and crawled toward her brother. He backed up in response but his back hit a wall. She was inches away from him before she stopped. She immediately activated her Sharingan.

Sasuke was too busy looking down to realize she had activated her bloodline limit. He was blushing furiously at how close she was. He felt his pants get tighter and he acted on impulse and brought his lips to hers.

She stiffened at the contact and pulled away slightly. It was then that Sasuke saw her eyes. He stared at her for some time. He took his time looking her over. She had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were probably a C cup. She had a flat stomach but her thighs and hips were wide. Her hair was the same blue-tinted black as his. She was definitely his sister. But, he couldn't help his hormones from taking over him. She was just... so attractive to him. And the fact that this was considered incest and a taboo just turned him on even more. He could tell she felt the same way.

"You really are her..." Sasuke whispered.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah."

She slowly ran her hands up his bare chest. She hoped he wouldn't get creeped out by this and would be just as willing as she was.

He began roaming her body with his hands in return. She smiled at the fact that he felt the same way she did. She tilted her head to the side and brushed her lips gently against his. He pushed against hers more viciously. It turned more heated and Sasuke slipped his tongue between her lips and explored her mouth. She did the same to his and ran her fingers through his hair.

Soon, they were both trying desperately to get each other's clothes off. With the clothing barrier demolished, hands wandered freely.

Sasuke took her breasts into his hands and she moaned in response. His lips left hers to suck on her hardened nipples. He fondled one breast and nipped at the other, switching sides when he was done.

Shiori climbed on top of Sasuke and ran her hands over his chest. She kissed the crook of his neck and trailed them to his ear then his jaw line. She then ran her tongue down his chest and stopped right below his belly button.

Sasuke groaned beneath her. "Why'd you stop?"

She smiled down at him and wrapped her hand around his shaft. She felt Sasuke's breath increase shakily and grinned to herself. She ran her hands along the length of his member then brought her mouth to his tip. When she felt she teased him long enough, she put his whole member in her mouth.

"S-stop. I'm going to..." Sasuke whispered beneath her. She heard his plea to stop and let him resume his position on top. His tongue traveled down to her flower and he explored her, taking in her sweet taste.

When he was finished he started grinding himself against her.

She gasped and started breathing heavily. "Just... Just do it, Sasuke."

"You sure?" He looked down at her, concerned. "It's going to hurt."

"I-I know. Just hurry up and do it before I change my mind." She smiled, exhausted already.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked down at her, asking permission. She nodded and he slowly pushed himself deeper and deeper into her. She gasped and gripped the sheets so tight, her knuckles turned white. He waited a few minutes, waiting for her to adjust. She nodded when the pain went away. He slowly pulled out of her, almost to the point where he was completely out, and then he pushed himself in as fast as he could. He repeated the process and obeyed her when she told him to go faster. Soon they had both climaxed, and had lain down on the bed, exhausted.

Shiori snuggled close to her brother and inhaled his scent. She giggled to herself as she found that he smelled like sex. She held her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey Sasuke?" She whispered.

"Hn."

"I love you. Like a brother and like that."

"I love you like that too..."

Shiori smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to her brother. It didn't matter who you loved, so much as how much you loved them. It didn't matter if she was in love with her brother. She was in love. She would find a way to have him no matter what. People will always look down on them, but who cares as long as they were happy, right?


End file.
